Hero In A Tie
by fanfictioner2002
Summary: Blair is going to the fall dance with Alan Parker but when he fails to show up who will take her. Based off another fanfiction. But my take on the story.


_**Takes place in 81/82**_

Blair Warner ran up the stairs with joy and happiness and then down the hall that leads to her bedroom she shared with her three friends.

Jo Polniaczek sat reading on her bed. When she heard the door come open she looked up to see Blair with the biggest smile on her face. "What's up now princess", Jo asked?

Blair spined around still with a big smile her brown eyes meet Jo's blue ones. "Just got asked to the fall dance".

"Shocker". Jo rolls her eyes.

As Blair faces away to look at herself in the mirror Jo looks at her and the thought of her and Blair at the dance come too her. Jo having her arms around Blair as they slow dance. And they share a kiss as everyone looks on. A smile comes across Jo's face she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Blair yelling her name. "Jo Joanna Marie Polniaczek", Blair said shaking Jo.

Jo jumped out of her thoughts to hear Blair saying her name and her hands on her shoulders her heart raced at the touch.

"What Blair", she said.

"You where drooling".

Jo wiped her face.

Blair laughed at her. Jo shook her head and stood up. "So you planned what you're going to wear".

"Since when did you start to care".

"The day I fell for you", Jo said to herself.

'Well since you asked". Blair pulls out a long black strapless dress. Jo looks at it be her mind wanders off imagining Blair in it. She says with a smile on her face "It looks good".

"I know it does".

Jo began to walk to the door. "See you later Blair", Jo said.

Jo leaves walking down the hall and down the stairs and out into the dining hall. She walked into the kitchen.

Blair stood holding the dress. "Jo if you only know", she said. She sat down on her bed. Blair has liked even loved Jo ever since she had ridden up on her bike. Even though she acted happy to be asked out by Alan Parker she really wanted to go with Jo. Blair holds on tight to the dress as she thought of her and Jo Kissing but she knows Jo didn't like her. The thought of Jo kissing and touching her made Blair's womanhood tremble. She pulled the dress to her acting like it was Jo's body next to her. She smiled as her thoughts took over and she fell back onto the bed behind her.

Jo's worked but Blair hasn't come down yet to help them get ready for dinner. But her worry was soon ended when she saw the blond headed girl walk into the room. Natalie looked up and said. "So Blair ready for the date with Alan Parker".

"It's not a date it's a dance".

Jo rolled her eyes. "She's my Blair it should be my date," she thought.

Her hand tightened around a glass she held and it broke. "Jo". Mrs, Garrett said with worry.

Jo looked at hand as she dropped the broken glass. Blood dripped down her hand. Miss.G walked over and wrapped Jo's hand in a cloth. "Tootie clean up the glass".

"Ok, Miss. G".

So Tootie got the broom and started to clean up the glass that had come from the glass. Mrs. Garrett cleaned out the cut and wrapped it up. And looked up at Jo.

"Done hope it doesn't hurt".

"Nope, not at all".

"Ok just be careful next time with the money we have we might have to make our own glasses"

Jo smiled and she and walked out to help the girls clean out.

Once dinner was done Jo walked out to see Blair on the phone she stopped and hide behind a wall to hear her speaking to Alan. "I love you to Alan", Blair said.

Jo almost throws up her dinner but keep still. "Alan I will be ready by 5:00 and we should leave around 5:30".

"Yeah see you later love you".

Blair hangs up the phone but keeps still. Jo walked into the room and towards the stairs. "Jo".

Jo stopped at her name and she turned around.

"Yes".

"Is your hand ok".

"Yeah".

"And Are you going to the dance".

"Yeah me Tootie, and Nat are going as a group. Why you ask".

"I didn't want you to feel left out do to me having a date".

"I will be fine have fun".

"Jo your my Friend and I care I just didn't want you left out".

Jo smiled. "Yeah your my Best Friend".

Jo walked up the stairs. "Jo I wish you were more than a Friend".

She put her hand down into her hands and took a deep breath.

Jo entered the room she was alone. "Blair I love you," she said.

"Why can't I tell you that," she thought as a tear comes out of her eye. And she slid down the closed down and put her head Into her hands.

 _ **Hope you liked it I know it's short but I wanted too get a chapter up and see how this goes. So thanks for reading.**_


End file.
